


Rules

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt! This one from by blenderblender1811. “Mako asks Haruka for advice because she’s never been on a date with a girl before and she wants to ask out Ami.” I fudged it a little and Mako already asked Ami out, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

“Haruka-san. What did you and Michiru-san do for your first date?”

Haruka blinked at Makoto, not knowing what to make of the question. Actually, she wasn’t sure what to think of Makoto seeking her out to talk  _period_. Things were always a little strained between them after all. Haruka was pretty sure she’d never really forgiven her for how she’d ragged on Usagi and the rest back in the Talisman days. But here she was, at Usagi’s birthday party no less, specifically approaching her in her corner of the room and asking a very personal question with deadly serious eyes. 

Haruka sought out Michiru. She was deep in conversation with Hotaru over cake. No rescue coming from her any time soon.

“Uhhhh…what bought this on?” Haruka finally managed to ask. 

“I want to know what’s different when you’re both girls.”

Well, that was blunt. “It’s probably not much different from a guy-girl date, except it doesn’t suck.”

Makoto glared at her like “ _Be serious”_. (But Haruka  _was_  totally serious). “There aren’t any…rules? Like paying for food or…”

“No, there aren’t any secret lesbian rules. Seriously, why the hell are you asking me this?”

Makoto’s eyes flicked over to Ami, who was carefully organizing the presents at the gift table. “I…just need to know.”

“Ohhhhh.” Michiru was going to be insufferably smug when she found out about this, she’d called it months ago. “Awww, that’s so cute.”

“Shut up,” Makoto said through gritted teeth. She looked mad. She probably thought Haruka was being condescending. She’d hadn’t really meant to be, though. Maybe her voice just naturally sounded that way. “Forget it, I should have known better than to ask.” She turned on her heel and prepared to stomp away.

“It’s kind of hard to pin down a first date for us. We kinda just started…living together and doing the mission and it was all really complicated, so…but I’d say our first official one was right after everything was over and we left Tokyo. I took her out to a nice restaurant and then to an art show I knew she’d really like. The next date she took me out to this monster truck thing that I loved and she really hated in exchange.”

Mako stopped, slowly turning around to face Haruka again.

Haruka shrugged. “So yeah. I’d say just take her somewhere she’d be into. Like a science museum or something nerdy, I’d guess. And she can pick the next date and cover it. Also don’t get too wrapped up in worrying about rules. There aren’t any, and even if there were, rules are made to be broken.”

Mako thought for a second and then her features softened. “That’s actually good advice. Thanks.”

Haruka smiled. “Good luck.” As Mako walked away for real this time, Haruka called, “Hey, why didn’t you just ask Michiru about this?”

Makoto flashed her a grin over her shoulder. “You’re less intimidating!”

Haruka wasn’t sure whether she should take that as a compliment or not. 

She leaned back against the wall. Ah, young love. She hoped things worked out for those two. She found herself looking at Michiru again. They hadn’t really gone out lately, had they? Maybe they should go on a date soon too. She’d see if she could top the art show.


End file.
